


a thousand suns / chenlay /

by mathidir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantastik, M/M, Romantik, Vampir, biraz gizem, büyücü, exoficfest, mitoloji, oddfest
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathidir/pseuds/mathidir
Summary: Zhang Yixing yüzyıllardır bir vampir olarak tek başına, sakin bir hayat sürmekteydi. Kim Jongdae, kanından geçen büyücülüğü idame ettirerek ormanda, küçük bir ahşap evde kedisi Nut'la yaşamaktaydı. Ta ki bir gün, bulduğu bir karanlık bir büyüyü kullanmaya karar verene dek.Romantik, mitoloji, biraz gizem, fantastik.Prompt: 25





	a thousand suns / chenlay /

                                                                              

 _God save us everyone_  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  


**Linkin Park-The Catalyst**

 

 

Akşamın serin saatleri çökerken ahşap evin oymalı kapısı açıldı. Simsiyah saçlarıyla uyum içindeki kıyafetlere sahip genç bir adam evden dışarı çıktı. Ön basamakta, soluk siyah renkte uzunca bir pelerini sırtına doğru savurdu. Büyükçe bir uzantıya sahip pelerinin, kukuletasını kafasına geçirip, boynunun altındaki kalın bağları bağladı. Kadife pelerin sahibini ihtişamla sarmaladı. Siyahlı adam arkasında duran eve bakmadan kapıyı işaret parmağının "gel" hareketiyle arkasından kapattı.

Gücünün tezatı zayıf vücudu, akşamın karanlığında ormanın derinliklerine daldı. Uzun otların arasında, ne bir araba ne de bir yürüyüş yolunun olduğu bu balta girmemiş ormanda kendinden emin adımlarla ilerliyordu. Pelerinin uzun eteklerinin otlara sürtünmesi dışında etrafta herhangi bir ses yoktu. Ormanın barındırdığı hayvanların ortaya çıkması için erken bir saatti hala. Sadece bir gece açan büyülü bir güzelavrat otunu arıyordu büyücü. Kanlı aydan bir gün önce açan bu bitki ihtiyacı olan son malzemeydi. Bu bitkiyle beraber uzun süredir uğraştığı iksir nihayet sona erecekti. Büyüyü leş kokulu bir cüceden zorlu bir pazarlık neticesinde edinmişti ve şimdi kullanma zamanıydı. Üzerinde biraz düzenleme yapmıştı ve artık istediğini ona getirebilecek haldeydi.

Ayaklarının altında hışırdayan dökülmüş yapraklar, ormanın sadece bu bölümünde bulunan ağaçlara aitti. Yaklaştığını söyleyen bu yapraklarla heyecanını saklamaya daha fazla gerek görmedi adam. Ayışığı, ormanı ne kadar sık ağaçlarla kaplı olsa da aydınlatmaya devam ediyordu. Fakat arayış içindeki bu büyücü biliyordu ki bitkiye ulaştığında etrafında hiç ışık olmayacaktı. Lanetli bitkilerin olayı buydu. Etrafında her ne büyüyorsa hayat enerjisini emer, üzerine değen ışığı söndürürdü. Siyahlar içindeki efsuncu en büyük işareti olarak buna güveniyordu. Adımlarını hızlandırdı. Daha da derinlere, gölgelere yöneldi. Karanlığın içinde bir kez daha yok oldu.

________________o______________

Sıradan insanların hasta olduğunu düşüneceği kadar soluk, bembeyaz tene sahip uzun boylu, biçimli bir vücut, akşamın çöken karanlığında; evinin önündeki taşlık arazide, kayaların üzerine sırtüstü uzanmış yatıyordu. Tozlu kızıl bir renge sahip düzgün kesimli saçlarının uçları kayaya dokunuyordu. Ayakları çıplak olan bu adam, gökyüzünde en sevdiği film oynuyormuşçasına parlak kırmızı gözlerini hiç kırpmadan yıldızları izliyordu. Üzerinde uzun, bağları yanlarından sarkan sabahlığından başka birşey olmayan, altında gökkuşağı şekilli pijamasıyla kendini tümüyle soğuk sertliğe bırakmıştı. Arkasında, tepenin üzerinde, kayaların sardığı tek katlı L tipi uzantılı evinde, sabahın erken saatlerinden beri tüm ışıkların yanıyor olmasını hiç mi hiç umursamıyordu.

Bu, yirmilerinden fazla görünmeyen vampirin ilgili olduğu tek zaman havanın karanlık olduğu saatlerdi. O zamanlarda da, kayanın üstünden inmez, bu şekilde gökyüzünü izlerdi. Yaşamdan sıkılmış, yanlız bir insanın duygularına sahip olan bu genç görünümlü adam için her bir gün bir diğerinden farksız sürüp gitmekteydi. Arkadaşsız, sevgilisiz, sevgisiz, bitmek bilmeyen sonsuz zamanlar içinde... Kollarını kayanın iki yanından sarkıtıp, çıplak ayaklarını biraz kendine doğru çekti. Ayaklarının, tüm bedeni gibi soğuk olan taşa değmesini istiyordu. İyiden iyiye çökmüş olan karanlık geceyi, şehrin çok uzağında olan bu yere sadece ay ışığının parlaklığı aydınlatıyordu. Ayın, çıplak göğsüne yansımasını gören herhangi bir varlık gördüğünden mest olarak hayatını ona verebilirdi. Kendi de bunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden hiçbir zaman yemeği için uğraşmazdı. Derin bir nefesle akşamın havasını içine çekti. Gözlerini yıldızlardan ayırmadan yatmaya devam etti.

_______________o_________________

Salonun kenarındaki odun şöminesinde fokurdamakta olan küçük kazana yaklaştı. İnce parmaklar bulduğu çürümüş otu yapraklarından ayırdı ve kazanın son malzemesi olarak içine attı. Gelişigüzel karıştırdıktan sonra fazla kaynamasına izin vermeden kepçeyi soktu. Yeterli olduğunu düşündüğü miktarca kasesine doldurdu. Yere tebeşirle çizdiği yuvarlak içinde büyükçe bir N harfine benzer yamuk bir şeklin yer aldığı şemanın, birleşim yerlerine hazırladığı karşımı döktü. Hazırlığı bittiğinde kepçeyi ve kaseyi bir kenara fırlattı. Cüppesinin eteklerini yelpaze gibi yere sererek şemanın ortasına oturdu. Gözlerini yumdu. Dikkatini topladı. Özenle büyüsünün sözlerini söylemeye başladı. Sözleri hızlandı. Latince kelimeler dünyadışı dillere karışarak dudaklarından dökülüp kayboldu. Kendini efsunda kaybettiği anda aniden sustu. Büyüsünü durdurmaya teşebbüs ettiğinde artık çok geçti. Hissettiği tersliği gözlerini açtığında gördükleriyle onayladı. İçinde bulunduğu şema alev almıştı. Yerden güç alıp hızla havaya sıçrayarak alevlerden kendini kurtardı.

Çehresi sertleşmiş, kaşları çatılmıştı. Büyüsünde yanlış birşeyler vardı. Alevlerin içinden ona doğru gelen şekli gördüğündeyse büyüsünün çuvalladığının tamamen farkına vardı. Siyah saçlarının arasından kirli ellerini geçiren büyücü küfretti. Şekille karşı karşıya geldiklerinde, adamın kızgın bakışlarının odağında olmayı umursamadı. Büyücü'ye herkes böyle bakardı. Öfkeli, nefret dolu... Yaşadığı yıllar boyunca da bunu umursamamayı öğrenmişti. Bunlar yeni şeyler değildi. Yeni büyü denemelerinde yaşadığı talihsizlikler de öyle.

"Siktir" dedi büyücü "siktir siktir SİKTİR!" Bir ayağını yarım daire şeklinde yere sürüp geriye attı. Ellerini önüne siper edercesine açtı. Mırıldandığı sözler neticesinde, yükselmeye başlayan alevler artık yok olmuştu.

Odayı fırtınanın o sert ve ferah kokusuyla dolduran vampir kendi kendine homurdandı. Karşısında duran, boynu kolyelerle, elleri yüzüklerle sarılı, zayıf ama sert güç dalgaları yayılan bu vücudu hızla baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Edep yahu! Evine çağırdığın insanlara böyle mi muamele edilir seni ziyan efsuncu. Üstelik beni bu kokuşmuş kulübende alevlerin içinde terkettin." diye söylendi huysuzca.

"İnan bana,  _kokuşuk kulübemde_  istediğim son şey çıplak bir vampir."

"O vakit neden buradayım? Ve mapus halindeyim?" Sabahlığını biraz kenara toplamış olan belinin iki yanındaki elleri ve kırmızı gözleriyle bekliyordu. Kısa bir süreliğine büyücünün üstüne atlayıp ondan kurtulmayı düşündü. Ama geldiği gibi düşünceyi geri gönderdi. Efsuncuların her zaman bir hilesi olurdu.

"Ah özel hissetme lütfen. Esir büyüsü buraya giren herkes için. Tıpkı buraya gelmenin senin için olmadığı gibi, sana özel değil. Sadece ufak bir hata olmalı büyümde."

"Sen ciddi misin? Muntazam sessizliğe sahip yaşantımı füc'eten bölmen için bu nasıl bir özür?"

"Özür mü? Siktir oradan. Büyümün içine edilmiş senden özür mü dileyeceğim? O bitki için ne kadar zaman beklemem gerekti bir fikrin var mı senin taş bebek?" Böyle söylemesine rağmen; uzun kahverengi saten sabahlığının belinde toplanmış aralıklarından görünen, hafif isle kaplanmış, taş oyması gibi duran göğüsü dikkatle incelemişti. Dili istemsizce dudaklarının üstünde gezindi.

"Ne kadar pis ve küstah bir ağız. Ne laubali bir konuşma."

"Hey hey hey yaşlı olduğunu falan vurgulamaya çalışıyorsan koca ağzını kapat. Böyle konuşarak ne kadar demode olduğunu gösteriyorsun sadece."

"Sen... ne hadsiz... ne" Tümüyle kuramadığı kelimeleri büyücünün parmak hareketleriyle sessizlik tarafından yutuldu. Soğuk bakışlı vampir ikinci defa büyünün hedefi olmaktan oldukça rahatsızdı. Mümkün olabilseydi kırmızı gözlerinde görünen öfke alevlere dönüşüp yeni bir yangın yaratabilirdi.

"Eğer rahat durmazsan sesinden daha da fazlasını alırım  _Bay_   _Zhang_." Vampirin şaşkınlık içindeki bakışlarını, sinirli bakışlarını nasıl yoksaydıysa öyle önemsemedi. Ne insanlar ne de doğaüstü herhangi bir yaratık, gücünü asla anlayamıyordu. Kendi ırkı bile onu anlayamazken diğerlerinden bunu beklemek belki de haksızlıktı ama büyücü umursamıyordu. Zeka ırkla gelen bir şey değildi.

Efsuncu, üzerindeki kirli cüppesini sinirle çözüp bir kenara fırlatarak, üzerine biraz bol olan beyaz, V yaka polyester kumaşlı bluzunu ortaya çıkardı. Boynundaki bir dövme görünür oldu. Boynu iki yandan saran bir dövmeydi ve ortasında bir sağ göz vardı.  _Horus_. Yixing dövmeye gülümsedi. Horus sevdiği Tanrılardandı. Ayırt etmeden tüm varlıkları korurdu. Yaşadığı bu evrende Tanrılar ve Tanrıçalar hüküm sürmekteydi. Her birinin kendi toprakları vardı ve herkes kendi toprağındakileri korumak ve kollamakla yükümlüydü. Fakat bir çok Tanrı ve Tanrıça lanetli yaratıkları gözardı ediyordu. Horus'un onlardan biri olmaması onu bir nevi lanetlilerin favorisi yapmıştı. Diğer Tanrı ve Tanrıçalar bu durum için ne diyordu bilmiyordu ama arkanızı kollayan, haklarınızı koruyan birinin olması hayatı katlanır kılıyordu ona göre.

Kazanın yanına giden Jongdae karışımını gözden geçirdi. Aldığı kokular, karışımının kıvamı ona burada bir yanlışın olmadığını belirtiyordu. Kazanın çok uzağında olmayan, tebeşirle çizili, belirli yerleri yanmış şemayı kontrol etti. Herşey olması gerektiği gibiydi. Çiziminde titrek bir çizgi bile yoktu. Öfkesini boğazında hissetti. Oturma odasının içinde yer alan mutfak tezgahına yöneldi. Daha önceden yazılmış, üzerinde kendi düzenlemelerinin olduğu rengi gitmiş eski kağıdı yeniden gözden geçirdi. Tekrar tekrar baktı. Kızgınlıkla sıktığı sağ elinin yumruğunu sertçe tezgaha geçirdi. Hiçbir efsunlu sözcük ağzından çıkmamış olsa da kalın ahşap tezgahta derin bir çöküntü oluştu.

"Kahretsin... Jongdae seni AHMAK!"

Soluk benizli, yakın durduğu mutfak tezgahından yavaş adımlarla uzaklaştı. Yaşlı bir vampir olabilirdi. Güçlü olabilirdi. Çok ama çok hızlı, ve çelik gibi bir vücuda da sahip olabilirdi ama ancak bir deli, bir büyücüye kafa tutardı. Hayır, aslında demek istediği; ancak bir deli  _bu_  büyücüye kafa tutardı.

Jongdae yaptığı hatayı farketmiş, kendi kendine tüm küfürleri ve lanetleri savuruyordu. Yoktan büyüler yarattığında da ender büyüler denediğinde de başarısızlıkları olmuştu. Ama bu, her seferinde aynı öfkeyi göstermeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Çekici vampirle konuşması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Dönüp Yixing'e baktığında adamın, siyah keten kumaşla döşenmiş kanepede yatan ilk bakışta farkedilmesi zor olan siyah kedisi Nut'a dik dik bakışlarını gördü. Kedi tüm ayaklarını vücudunun altında toplamış karşısındakini tartar bakışlarla soluk benizliyi izliyordu. Yarım ağız sırıtışıyla kafasını sağa sola onaylamazca salladı Jongdae. Büyücülerin sahip olduğu kediler, diğer dünyalarla iletişim kurabilen özel varlıklardı. Bütün kediler, hem burada hem de diğer evrenlerde olabilirdi. Tanrıça Bastet'in soyundan gelen bu yaratıkların ayırt edici özelliği, sahiplerine bu güçlerini aktarabilmeleriydi. Nut, karşısındaki soluk benizlinin ne olduğunu ve neler yapabileceğini bildiğinden düşmanının hareketlerini tartıyordu.

Sonunda kedi yerinden kalktı, vampirle arasına mesafe koyarak ilgisizce dış kapıya yöneldi. Yixing her ne kadar aralarında boşluk olsa da kedi geçerken geri geri gitmekten kendini alamamış duvara toslamıştı. Jongdae, adamın rahatsızlığından eğlendiğini çok belli etmek istemeksizin gülümsemesini bir öksürükle maskeledi. Garip bir adamdı bu vampir.

"Şimdi... Birbirimizi kandırmanın hiç gereği yok. İkimiz de sevgi dolu yaratıklar değiliz. Ama senin buradan çıkabilmek için bana ihtiyacın var. Yani, ben ölsem dahi buradaki büyü bozulamaz. Buraya yaptığım büyünün esas amacı girenin burada çürümesi. Kısaca, bu seçeneği aklından sil ve uslu durman koşulunda seni rahat bırakayım. Anlaştık? Harika" dedi Jongdae, adamın cevabını beklemeden. Yixing'in onu öldüremeyeceğine, teşebbüslerinin zavallıca olacağına inanıyordu. Vampirin zayıf olması değildi mühim olan; Jongdae kendinin yıkılmaz, ele geçirilemez; yani yenilmez olduğuna inanıyordu.

Karşısındaki bu narin vücutlu adamın kendini beğenmişliğine sağlam bir cevap vermek için konuştuğunda sesini geri aldığını farketti kızıl saçlı.

"Fazla insanla muhabbet kurmadığını varsayıyorum bu konuşmandan Jongdae Bey. Lakin bu özgüven ve kibir kimse tarafından hoş karşılanmazdı. O yüzden mi ormanın ortasında, yerleşim yerine neredeyse..." havayı şöyle bir koklayıp devam etti. "üç bin kilometre uzakta bir yerde yalnız başına yaşıyorsun?"

Uzun boylu, sert vücut kıvrımlarına sahip, bir buz kadar soğuk tenli olan adam ellerini arkasında kalçasının üstünde bağladı. Karşısındaki adamın hoşnutsuz suratından memnun, odanın diğer tarafına yürüdü. Onunla göz göze gelmemeye dikkat eti. Söylediklerinin ağır olduğunu biliyordu, niyeti buydu zaten. Gafil avlanıp zorla alıkonan kişi kendisiydi. Garip bir şekilde uzun zamandır ilk defa kendisi av pozisyonuna düşmüştü.  _Ne acınası._

"Seni lanetli bok eğer laf sokmayı kesmezsen seni bu evden pek ala çıkarırım. Ormana açlığa hapsederim."

"Hayvan kanıyla da beslenebilirim." diye omuz silkti.

"A öyle mi? Sen beni nasıl bir büyücü sanıyorsun? Dün doğmuş mu? Vampirler için hayvan kanı zehirdir. Bırak bir hayvanın kanını içmeyi dişini bile geçiremezsin. Madam Gaia* sizin gibi lanetliler için düzenini kusursuz yaratmıştır."

Yixing arkasında bağlı ellerini çözdü. Kollarını yanlarına saldı. Pes etmişcesine, gerek olmamasına rağmen derin bir iç çekti. Tembelce geri bıraktı.

"En azından biraz olsun saygılı konuşmayı deneyemez misin? Zorla alıkonan benim ama bir sürtük gibi davranan sensin."

"Herneyse." Umursamazca omuz silkti büyücü.

"Pekala. Neyin yanlış gittiğini ve beni ne zaman gönderebileceğini buldun mu  _saygıdeğer_  efsuncu Jongdae?"

Jongdae adamın sesinden akan iğnelemeyi yoksaydı. Hayal kırıklığı ve hüsranla iç çekti.

"Buldum. Fakat haberlerim hoş değil. Ne yazık ki bir süre beraber olmamız gerekecek." Gözleri büyümüş vampiri görmemek için bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi. Aslında vampirin onunla biraz daha kalacak olmasından şikayetçi değildi. Değişiklik olacaktı. "Büyümde sanırım ufak bir hesap hatası yapmışım. Görüyorsun ya, aslında çağırma büyüsünün bana getirmesi gereken 1577 yaşında Alastor isimli bir iblisti. Ne kadar emin olamasam da sanırım senin yaşınla falan alakalı bir kesişim oldu ve seni buraya getirdi."

"Hayır hesap hatası falan yapmadın." Dedi buz gibi bir sesle. "Araştırma yapmama, bilgisizlik hatasına düştün ahmak ama  _büyük_  büyücü." Vampirin sesinin soğukluğu Jongdae'i oldukça rahatsız etmişti. Böyle nazik bir surata sahip birisinden bu sertlik şaşırtmıştı onu. Karşısındaki yaratığın mümkün olsa beti benzi daha da solabilecek gibi bir hali vardı. Yumuşak yüz hatlarında sert bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Ne demek istediğini anladığımı söyleyemeyeceğim."

"Tabii söyleyemezsin. Muazzam bir büyücü olduğunu kasıla kasıla söylüyorsun ama Alastor'ın çoktan öldüğünü bilmiyorsun!" Sağ elini, kızıl saçlarının arasından hiddetle geçirdi Yixing. Boğazından ilkel bir hırıltı koptu.

Jongdae, adamdaki duygu değişimlerini takip edemiyordu. Özellikle de suratına büyük bir hatasını çarpmış olmasından sonra, adama herhangi bir şey söylemeye çekinir olmuştu. Herkes hakkında bilgisi olan, yaşını hiç bir yaratığın bilmediği, yetenekli büyücü Kim Jongdae az önce toslamıştı.

"İyi ama o zaman sen neden buradasın onu anla-... ah seni o dönüştürdü."

"Lanet olası herif öldüğü halde hayatıma sıçabiliyor." Bir kez daha öfkeyle soludu soğuk adam, sanki az önceki beyefendi konuşmaları ona ait değildi. Sinirli ayak sesi vampirlerin 'sessiz yaratıklar' mitine ters düşercesine gürültüyle bir kez yere çarptı. Hızla kapıya ulaşmıştı. Üzerine kazınmış yazılardan ahşabının görünmediği kapının kolunu tuttu. Acıyla inleyip aniden elini çekti. Eli yanmış, üst derisi tümüyle erimişti. Küfürler savurarak büyücüye bağırdı.

"Piç kurusu."

Kırmızı gözleri acı ve kızgınlıktan koyu kızıla dönüşmüş nefretle parlıyordu. Ani öfke patlaması evi çevreleyen güç dalgalarını unutturmuştu. "Eğer beni buradan, derhal çıkarmazsan beceremediğin büyünden daha ciddi bir derdin olacak."

Jongdae kafasını arkaya atıp, ellerini cebine soktu. Tavanı izleyerek bir süre düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı.

"Bunu yapmanı gerçekten istemem. Az önce söylediğim gibi ölsem dahi buradan çıkamazsın."

Öfkeden kör olmuş soluk benizlinin, boğazının derinliklerinden gelen kızgın hırıltı bir kez daha odanın duvarlarını doldurdu. Geldiği yolu yine aynı hızla alıp, efsuncunun boynuna ellerini sardı. Tehditkarca uzun, sivri dişlerini karşısındaki adama gösterdi. Büyücü sıkıntıyla nefes verip, teslim olduğunu belirtircesine ellerini yukarı kaldırdı. Zararlı çıkacak olanın vampir olduğunu bildiğinden üstüne gitmemeyi seçmişti.

"Pekala. Kapının önünde biraz oyna bakalım." Elinin "kış kış" hareketiyle meşe kapı ardına dek açıldı.

Jongdae'nin ormana güzelavrat otunu bulmaya gitmesinin üzerinden beş, vampirin eve çağırılmasının üzerinden altı saat geçmişti. Gecenin soğuk ayazı beraberinde karanlığını da getirmiş, ateş böceklerini etrafa serpiştirmişti. Evin içinden gelen ışık, kapının önünde duran vampirin sırtına vuruyor, yüzünü ateş böcekleri aydınlatıyordu. Kızıl saçları ışıldıyordu. Eğer daha iyi bilmeseydi vampirin, tüm ışığı üzerine özellikle çektiğini düşünürdü.

Yixing, toprak zeminde adımlarını tartarak bir iki adım attı. Adamın ona gerçekten izin verip vermediğini kestiremiyordu. İçgüdüleri avlanmaya hazırlanan bir hayvanınki gibi tümüyle uyarılmıştı. Az önceki gibi bir yanık tüm bedenini kaplarsa hayatta kalabilmesi çok zordu. Hele ki bu büyücü varken. Omzunun üzerinden arkasına kaçamak bir bakış attı. Büyücünün hala bıraktığı yerde ona bakıyor olduğunu, bakışlarının yakalandığını farketti. Antrede bekleyen adam ona zahmetsiz bir el hareketiyle "git" dediğinde soluk benizli bir süre düşündü. Sanki yeni dönüştürülmüş, güçlerinin ne olduğundan habersiz biri gibi davrandığını farketti. Gözlerini sinirle sımsıkı yumup lanet etti. Ardından havayı derin soluklarla kokladı. Genişleyen burun delikleri, büyünün o ağır sülfür kokusunu yakaladığında büyünün nerede başlayıp nerede bittiğini anlamıştı. Jongdae bir sonraki nefesini çektiğinde önünde uzanan ormana yönelmiş Yixing, artık orada değildi.

Jongdae hiç düşünmeden arkasını dönüp eve girdi. Ardından gürültüyle kapattığı kapı az sonra evdeki herşeyin çok farklı durumlarda olacağına işaret ediyordu. Nitekim Jongdae'nin öfkeli bağırtısı titreyen yer vitrindeki bir çok şişenin, kitaplıklardaki kitapların ve mutfaktaki çoğu şeyin yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Hala temizlemeye fırsat bulamadığı, kurumuş toprakla kaplı ellerini sertçe saçlarından geçirdi.

Parmaklarının arasındaki saçları sımsıkı tutup çekti. Yuvarlanarak ayağına gelen başarısız iksir dolu kazanı ağır bir tekmeyle odanın diğer tarafına gönderdi. Ellerinden sinirli cızırtılar geliyordu. Saçlarından ellerini çekti. Kırmızı ince elektirik dalgaları büyüsünün bir şeyleri yakmayı istediğini belirtiyordu. Öfkelendiğinde, denetim altında olan büyü dışarı çıkmak için var gücüyle çalışırdı. Hedefini hiç umursamadan parmaklarını önüne doğru uzattı ve büyünün nereye çarptığını bilmeden içindekini serbest bıraktı. Büyü kanepeyi vurup küle dönüştürdüğünde Jongdae umursamadı. Neyse ki Nut -kedisi- artık koltukta değildi. Ama kendisi bu durumu pek de heyecanlı bulmuyor, dışardaki camdan içeriyi etkilenmemiş gözlerle izliyordu.

En sonunda biraz sakinleşebildiğinde mutfağa gidip sabahtan demlediği kahveyi büyük bir kupaya doldurdu. Yere bağdaş kurup, sırtını mutfak dolaplarına yaslayarak bir yudum aldı. Olan biten herşey kafasından haber başlıkları şeklinde geçiş yapıyordu.

" _Usta büyücü hiç bilinmeyen bir büyü buldu."_

_"Uzun zamandır haber alınamayan Kim efsuncularından Jongdae Bey sahte büyüsünde çuvalladı."_

_"Cahil büyücü şeytan yerine vampir çağırdı."_

Manşetler rahatsızlık vericiydi. Zaten onun kim olduğunu bilen kimse artık yaşamıyordu. Kim ailesini düşünmenin, aile onuruna leke gelmesinin ne önemi vardı ki. Ne ailesini ne de topluluğunu kovulduğundan beri hiç düşünmemişti. Şimdi de düşünmeye hiç gerek yoktu. Yerinden doğrulup ayağa kalktı, kupayı masanın üzerine bıraktı. Artık tümüyle sakinleşmişti. Bunca zaman geçmişinin onu rahatsız etmesine izin vermemişti. Bundan sonra da vermesine hiç niyeti yoktu.

Dağıttığı, mutfak ve oturma odasının birleşik olduğu odasına baktı. Dudakları ve elleri senkronize bir şekilde kıpırdayıp etrafı toparlayıcı büyüler sarf edip bitirdiğinde kahvesi masanın üstünden süzülerek ona geldi. Sandalyeyi çekip oturduğunda vampirin geri dönüp dönmeyeceğini merak etti. Yerinde olan kimse dönmezdi. Dönmesini umduğundan falan değil ama merak ediyordu. Büyüsü ona belli oranda boşluk vermiş olmasına rağmen ya bir yolunu bulup izin verdiği patikadan çıkarsa diye içi içini yiyordu. Hakkında merak ettikleri, gitmesine izin vermekten daha ağır basıyordu.

Sol elini önünde ufak kavisler halinde yuvarlayarak mavi dumanlar yarattı. Dumanlar şekil alıp bir hale geldiğinde büyüsünün çakılmasına sebep olan vampirin görüntüsü oluştu. Üzerinde sabahlığı, çıplak göğsü, altındaki ciddiyetsiz pijamasıyla ve sıkıntı dolu suratıyla cezbedici görünüyordu. Canlı hali karşısındayken büyüsünün gerilimini yaşamaktan asırlar sonra evine -isteği dışında da olsa- gelen ilk kişiye detaylıca bakamamıştı. Görmek istedikleri dışındakileri görememişti. Mesela şu ince ve yumuşak hatlı suratın ayrıntılarını hiç görememişti. Yanaklarının yumuşak olduğundan adı gibi emindi Jongdae. Ama yine de dokunup doğrulamak isterdi. Sonra bir de saklamaya çalışmadığı o kırmızı gözleri ona belli bir sertlik veriyordu. Başarısızlık hissini üzerinden attıktan sonra efsunun yanlış gitmesinden pek memnundu artık. Alastor'ın böyle yakışıklı, hayır,  _alımlı_  olacağını hiç sanmıyordu. Kim bilir hangi durumda, nerede, ne zaman tuzağına düşürmüştü bu güzelliği.

Aniden elini dumanın içinden geçirerek görüntüyü bozdu. Ensesinde hissettiği soğukluk yakınlarda birinin olduğunu belirtiyordu. Gelenin kim olduğunu pek ala bildiğinden kendini hiç bozmadan elinin bir hareketiyle kapıyı, gelen kişiye açtı. Bir kez daha bu adamın, evini fırtına kokusuyla doldurmasına izin verdi. Bu sefer memnuniyetle.

Gün neredeyse doğmak üzere havayı aydınlatmaya başlıyordu. Vampir kapattığı kapının kenarına sinmiş, sinirle hırlıyordu. Jongdae adamın rahatsızlığının farkına varıp elinin uğraşısız bir hareketiyle kalın perdeleri çekti.

"İçerdeki odada uyuyabilirsin." Diyip solukbenizliden önce söylediği odaya girdi. Salondaki gibi kalın perdeleri aynı hareketle kapattı. Arkasını dönüp odanın girişinde bekleyen Yixing'e bir gülümseme gönderdi. Karşılık olarak homurdanma aldığında umursamadan kahkaha attı. Sert çizgili çehresinde keyif okunuyordu. Daha fazla uğraşmadan kızıl saçlı genci odada yalnız bıraktı. Kapıyı kapatıp sırtını ahşaba dayadı. Biçimsiz kesilmiş siyah saçlarını yüzükle sarılı parmaklarının arasından özensizce geçirdi. Memnun bir yarım gülüşle eve yeni girmiş kedisini izliyordu. Aklından geçen düşüncelerin eğer birazını biliyorsa Gaia yardımcısı olsun canına okurdu. Yine de suratındaki sırıtışı düşüremiyordu büyücü. İç çekip Nut'u beslemek için kapıdan zorlukla ayırdı kendini. Bir dönüm noktası yaşadığını hissediyordu.

...

Akşam güneşi batıp kızıllıklarını mavi gökyüzüne yaydığında Jongdae hala yalnız başına mutfak masasında oturuyordu. Hayatının uzun bir bölümünü geçirdiği bu evde ilk defa yapacak bir şey bulamamaktan sıkılmış, oflaya puflaya etrafta volta atıp durmuştu. En sonunda bu halinden rahatsız olan Nut, ayaklarını dibinde ona sertçe tıslayarak "eğer buna biraz daha devam edersen senin ağzına sıçıcam" dercesine yarım ay gözleriyle tehditkarca bakıyordu. Jongdae gergince siyah kediye gülümseyip uyarıyı dikkate almış, sakince mutfaktaki masaya çökmüştü. Bu olay öğle vakitlerinde olmuş, sıcaktan gömleğini çıkarmış, ve şimdi yarı çıplak duran adam o zamandan beri yerinden kalkmamıştı. Kedi istediğinde çok korkunç olabiliyordu ve karşısında nöbet tutuyor olması havayı hiç de yumuşatmıyordu. Ellerinin arasında ufak tefek yeni büyüler deneyerek akşamı etmişti. Karnının hafiften acıktığını hissettiğinde, temkinli hareketlerle yerinden kalkıp kahve demliğinin altını yaktı. Kasıklarında duran siyah pantolununun cebinden sigara paketini çıkarıp içinden bir dal çekti. Kahvenin olmasını beklerken dudaklarının arasında yaktı, derin bir nefesle içine doldurdu dumanı.

Tembel hareketlerle tezgahtaki ekmeği dilimledi. Dolabın kapağını açıp dudaklarının arasında artık bitmeye yüz tutmuş sigarasıyla ekmeğin arasında koymalık bir şeyler bakınıyordu. İşe yarar ne bulduysa tezgaha taşıdı, ekmeğin arasına sokuşturdu. Elinin bir hareketiyle biten sigarayı lavoboya atıp, bardağına kahve doldurdu. Kalktığı sandalyeye geri dönüp yemeğini yemeye koyuldu.

Havanın serinlemesiyle dikelen tüylerini rahatlatmak için belirsizliğe "gel" diye seslendiğinde beyaz gömleği süzülerek çağrıya cevap verdi. Şu lanet güneş batsaydı ya artık. Daha fazla oyalayacak bir şey bulamıyordu kendine.  _Gaia_!

Yanından esip giden rüzgarla düşünceleri dağıldı Jongdae'nin. Beklediği varlık sonunda uyanmıştı. Dünkü kıyafetleri üzerinde kırışık kırışık duran adam dış kapıya yöneldiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Gitsin istemiyordu ama ona daha fazla sinirlenmesini de istemiyordu. Bir kez daha sessizce koruma büyüsünün sınırlarını genişletti. Adamın gitmesine isteksizce izin verdi.

...

Yixing gideli bir kaç saat olmuştu ve Jongdae yine odada volta atmaya başlamıştı. Bu sefer Nut, akşam gezmesine gittiğinden korkmasına gerek de yoktu. Kapının önünde hissettiği esintiyle hızla sandalyeye oturdu. Hiç bir şey olmamış gibi bardağındaki soğumuş kahveyi dudaklarına götürdü.

"Beklediğini bilmiyordum. Kahve bile hazırlamışsın. Konukseverliğin bir harika." Çok kısa bir süre havayı koklayıp "ama ben bir bardak dolusu kanı tercih ederim." dedi.

"Bakıyorum da biraz dolaşmak oldukça yaramış."

"Hayır. Devasa bir vaşak tarafından kovalanmak fazlasıyla iyi geldi. İnsanın, peşinden ölüm geliyormuşcasına kaçması çakralarına çok iyi geliyor. Denemelisin." Mutfakta duran Jongdae'ye doğru ilerledi.

"Vaşak mı? Bu ormanda bir vaşak olduğunu bile bilmiyordum." dedi Jongdae şaşırmış bakışlarla. Uzun senelerdir bu ormanda yaşıyordu. Burada yaşayan tüm canlılarla yolu kesişecek kadar uzun süredir burada yaşıyordu ama hiç vaşak görmemişti.

"Yoktu zaten. Benim kokumu alıp gelmiştir. Bilirsin Bastet, kedigiller; beni hiç sevmezler. Sanırım bu sonsuz zaman diliminde onlar beni kovalayacak ben de kaçacağım." dedi ilgisizce omuz silkti. 

"Bundan neden rahatsızlık duymuyorsun?"

"Neden? Sen tek boynuzlu atlara dokunamıyor olmaktan rahatsız mısın?" Demliğin sıcaklığını kontrol edip, raftan bir kupa çekerek doldurdu.

"Tuşe!* Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?"

Önemli birşey değilmişcesine omuz silkti Yixing, dudaklarına götürdüğü kahveden bir yudum aldı.

"Zamanın birinde, bir yerde, bir büyücüyle poker oynuyorduk. Kaybeden bir sırrını paylaşacaktı. Ve o tüm büyücüleri kapsayan bir sırrı paylaşmayı tercih etti."

"Gaia aşkına! Türümden gerçekten utanıyorum." Tek eline dayadığı alnını onaylamazca sağa sola salladı. "Peki yakalarsa ne olur? Vaşak yani. Senin doğadaki en tehlikeli avcı olman gerekmiyor mu?"

"Ah hayır. Şey bu biraz karmaşık. Vampirler Bastet'in soyuna zarar veremez. Senin önceden dediğinin aksine Gaia değil, Bastet tarafından lanetliyiz. Benim gibiler için kedigiller pençelerinde özel bir zehir saklarlar. Falan filan işte kısaca kaçmak zorundayım."

"Vay canına. Bunu bilmiyordum."

"Pokeri boşuna sırlar için oynamıyoruz Jongdae."

"Çünkü sadece sırlar bizi hayatta tutuyor. Akıllıca."

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. İkisi de ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu. Sonunda sessizliği bozan Yixing oldu: "Baksana...Alastor'la ne işin var? Onu neden çağırmaya çalışıyordun?"

"Hiç. Sadece öldürecektim. Fazla olay çıkardığını duymuştum. Büyüyü bulunca da neden bir denemeyeyim dedim ama gerisini zaten biliyorsun." Dedi sıkıntıyla gülümseyerek.

"Evet. Biliyorum."

"Peki sen Alastor'la olan ilişkini anlatmak ister misin?"

"Aslında hayır." Biraz düşündü, kupayı dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldı. Sonra devam etti "Beni dönüştürdü. Bir lanetle yaşamama sebep oldu, ben de onu zamanı gelince öldürdüm."

"Onu sen mi öldürdün? Tek başına?"

"Yardım aldım."

"Kimden?"

"Dönüştürdüklerinden, ondan nefret edenlerden. Zor olmadı." Anlayışla başını salladı Jongdae. Bir süre sessizce oturup birbirlerine baktılar. Kasvetli havanın dağılmasını bekliyorlardı.

"Dönmüş olmana memnun oldum." Dedi Jongdae, baştaki konuya geri döndürdü. Bilmesini istiyordu. Vampirin burada istendiğini bilmesini istiyordu. Hiçbir zaman çekingen biri olmamıştı. İçindeki hissin diline kadar gelip söylenmeden durmasını istemiyordu.

"İnan bana, büyünün çerçevesinden çıkmayı denedim. Ama peşimde bir vaşakla bu biraz zordu."

"Endişe etmene gerek yok. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim."

"Sana güvenmek içimden hiç gelmiyor Jongdae. Ama medeni bir yaratık olduğuna inanmak istiyorum. Bu kadar koşu beni yordu. Hele ki en son yemeğimi iki gün önce yediğim düşünüldüğünde." Açlığını bastıracakmış gibi elindeki kahveden büyük bir yudum aldı Yixing. Gerçekten de kanın yerini tutmuyordu.

"Sana birşeyler getirebilirim."

Yixing küçük gözlerini kısarak büyücüyü uzunca bir süre şüpheyle süzdü. Efsuncudaki ani değişim onu kuşkulandırmıştı. Daha dün büyünün ters gitmesi nedeniyle ortalığı velveleye vermemiş miydi?

"Neden bir anda azizliğin tuttu?"

"Biraz düşündükten sonra herşeyin bu şekilde sonuçlanmasından memnun olduğuma karar verdim."

Sanki bundan daha doğal ne olabilirmiş gibi bir tavırla konuşuyordu Jongdae. Her günü, neredeyse bir öncekiyle aynı doğrultuda ilerleyen ömrüne hareket gelmişti. Daha ne isterdi ki?

"O niye?"

"Çünkü onun olamayacağı kadar çekicisin." dedi basitçe.

Yixing ne diyeceğini bilemezce, boştaki sağ eliyle ensesini ovaladı.

"Vuaah bu çok..."

"Açık niyetli mi oldu?" diye tamamladı onu Jongdae.

"Hayır. Yani evet. Beni esir aldığını unutuyorsun."

"Sana aşkımı ilan etmişim gibi davranıyorsun."

"Etmedin mi?"

"Hayır. Seni cezbedici bulduğumu söyledim."

"Tamam işte. Bir büyücünün ağzından bir vampire yakışıklı olduğunu söylemek evlenme teklifi bile sayılabilir."

Jongdae bıkkınlıkla iç çekti.

"Abartıyorsun."

"Yaşamım boyunca bir kere bile bir büyücüyle aynı ortamda bulunmadım. Poker zamanlarını saymazsak. Ve sana söyliyim ben uzun süredir yaşıyorum."

"Ben diğer büyücüler gibi değilim. Hem eminim ben senden daha büyüğüm."

Yixing hakarete uğramış gibi kırmızı gözlerini büyüttü.

"Ne münasebet! Kaç yaşındasın?"

"510."

"Hadi oradan!"

Jongdae, karşısındaki küçük gözlerin daha ne kadar açılabileceğini merakla izliyordu. Saatlerdir konuşuyorlardı. Ve bir an bile ikisi de sıkılma belirtisi göstermemişti. Elindeki kahve dolu kupayı boş hareketlerle parmaklarıyla yuvarlıyor, sohbet memnuniyet duyuyordu. Soluk benizliyle konuştukça ona çekilmekten kendini alamıyordu. Hayatında yalnızlığına eş olacak yaratıklarla tanışmıştı ama Yixing'in tadı çok başka hissettiriyordu.

"Bir büyücünün bu kadar yaşaması imkansız."

"Diğerleri evet. Ben hayır. Büyüden korkan efsuncular ziyandan başka bir şey değiller. Sen kaç yaşındasın?"

"440. Gelecek ay 441 olacağım ama." Yixing'in sesi adeta mırıltıya dönüşmüştü.

"Güzel. Yaş meselesini arkamızda bıraktığımıza göre gidelim mi?"

"Nereye? Şafak sökmek üzere. Izgara olmamı mı istiyorsun be adam!"

"Cidden. Sana az önce sıradan bir büyücü olmadığımı anlattım ve sen hala bunun için mi endişeleniyorsun?"

"Sana inanmadım ki. İspatla."

"Lafıma güvenip üstelemesen olmaz mı? Bu beyaz suratın biraz kızarırsa insana dönüşeceksin." Dedi kahkahalarla. Kızınca büründüğü o hal hoşuna gidiyordu. Dudaklarının kıvrılması, ellerini önünde bağlayıp komut vermesi... tatlıydı.

"Hayır. Ispatla işte."

"Açlıktan ölmek üzere olan bir vampir için çok ısrarcısın."

"Hala seni ısırabilirim."

"Ben de buna izin veririm ya zaten." Daha fazla uzatmadan üzerindeki beyaz bluzunu çıkardı Jongdae. Düz göğsünü, beyaz tenini her bir oyuntusuyla sergiler olmuş, vücudundaki tüm dövmeleri açığa çıkarmıştı. Yixing şimdi, beyaz bluzun üst aralığından görünen Horus'un dışında diğer dövmelerini de görür olmuştu. İki kolunda ve vücudunun geri kalanından uzanan diğer dövmeleri inceleyemeden Jongdae'nin zarif sesi onu böldü.

"Tüm büyücüler sırtında yaşam ağacı taşır. Yapraklarını say ve güneş seni tosta çevirmeden gidelim. Eğer bunun da yalan olduğunu düşüneceksen, elini ağacın merkezine koy ve bekle. Hissettireceği şey sana daha önce yaptığım büyüler gibi kan çekiliyormuşcasına bir his yaratmayacaktır."

"Neden bu kadar çok dövmen var?"

"Çok seksi dimi?" aldığı yanıt karşısında sorduğuna anında pişman olan vampir, gözlerini gözlerinden çekmeden düzgün bir cevap talep eder şekilde bakmaya devam etti. "Tamam tamam bunların her biri tılsım, sıradan dövme değiller. Şimdi elini merkeze koy." diyip sırtını soluk benizli adama döndü. Ellerini önünde bağlayarak sabırla bekledi. Yixing'in bakışlarını sanki gözlerini gözlerine dikmişcesine bir belirginlikle hissedebiliyordu.

"Neden değişik hissedeceğim?" Jongdae'nin sırtını boylu boyunca, yapraklarının genişce sardığı ağaçtan gözlerini alamıyordu.

"Çünkü hayat saftır. Hiçbir büyü onun oluşturacağı hissi taklit edemez. Bu yüzden herkesin yaşam ağacı farklı hissettirir. İçini nasıl doldurduğuna bağlıdır."

"Şey bu solan yapraklar niçin?"

"Ölümden döndüğüm zamanları gösteriyor."

"Oha. Bu kadar fazla dirilmek için ne yaptın?"

"Gereğinden fazla şeyi merak ettin Yixing. Hadi bitti mi artık?" Vampirden ses çıkmayınca omzunun üstünden arkasına bir bakış attı. Yixing'in dudaklarını kemiren haline farkettirmeden gülümsedi. Arkasını dönüp kızıl saçlı adamla yüzyüze durdu. Yixing ona dokunmakta çekimser davranıyordu. Vampirin elini yumuşak bir hareketle kavrayıp sırtına, merkez olduğunu düşündüğü yere koydu.

Yaşam ağacına birinin dokunmasına izin verdiğine inanamıyordu. Ağacının nasıl hissettireceğini bilmiyordu, daha önce kimseye dokundurmamıştı. Ve bu Tanrıça'nın lanetli yaratığına neden izin verdiğinden emin değildi. Vampirin tenine temas etmesi ürpermesine sebep oldu. Düşüncelerinin içinden, kasırgadan çekilirmişcesine hızla şu ana geri dönmesini sağladı. İstemsizce dişlerini sıktı. Aralarında geçen duygu alışverişi ciğerlerini patlatacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Çok fazlaydı. Bir yanlışlık vardı. Böyle birşeyin olmaması gerekirdi. Bu ağacın tılsımı tek kanallı olmalıydı. Neden Jongdae de arkasında duran vampirin yaşamını hissediyordu?

Yixing, yaşam ağacından çektiği his kalbini acıtıyordu. Çok fazla yalnızlık, çok fazla hüzün vardı. Kalbinin bunları kaldırabiliğine inanamıyordu. Jongdae'nin de onun yaşamını hissettiğini farkında değildi ve bu kadar yoğun hislerle böyle birşeyin olacağını bilse de farkedemezdi. Yüzünde hissettiği serin ıslaklıkla gözlerini açtı. Elini efsuncunun sırtından çekti. Ağacın üzerinden silik bir parıltı geçtiğine yemin edebilirdi. Elini yanağına silip parmaklarında gördüğü kanlı yaşlara şaşırdı. Ağlamayalı ne kadar olmuştu? 400? 439? Emin olamıyordu ama en son ağladığında intikam yemini etmişti.

"Sana ısrar etmemeni söylemiştim. Şimdi gidelim mi?" Jongdae arkasını dönüp Yixing'in ağlamakta olduğunu görünce önce şaşırdı, sonra üzgün bakışlarla vampire baktı. Bu beklenmedik durum karşısında ne yapacağını bilemedi. İçinde birşey acıyla sızladı.

"Bunun için üzgünüm."

"Neden?"

"Ağacımın hissettirdikleri için."

"Senin suçun değildi. Bu kadar ısrarcı olmamalıydım."

Yixing elini ensesine atıp bir süre gözlerini Jongdae'nin etrafında dolaştırdı. Neden bu kadar utandığını bilmiyordu. İçinden kendine bir yığın söylendi. Darmadağın saçlarının belirsiz bir seksilik kattığı bu adamın gözlerinden neden kaçtığını, önünde çıplak duran göğsünün ona neden baştan aşağı sıcaklattığını anlamlandırmaktan kaçındı. Karşısındaki bu adam yüzünden ağlamış olduğunu hatırlamak utancını katlıyordu.

"Pekala. Bunu arkamızda bırakıp gidelim mi artık?" Dalgın bakışlarını Jongdae'ye çevrip başıyla onayladı.

Jongdae ellerini önüne uzatıp, kollarını yuvarlak bir şekilde açtı. Aynı doğrultuda bir tur döndürdü. Önlerinde daire biçiminde bir portal açıldı. Bir yerlere fırlattığı cübbesini elinin bir hareketiyle kendine çağırdı. Genişçe savurup sırtına attı. Kukuletayı kafasına geçirip sessizce hareketlerini izleyen Yixing'in elini kavradı. Soğuk ellerden, eline ateşin yayılmasını beklemiyordu. Kalbi yeni tutuşmaya başlamış çıralar gibi çıtırdıyordu. Gözlerini ellerden ayırıp hafifçe başını kaldırıp, soğuk ellerin sahibine ufak bir gülümseme gönderip, beraberinde portala çekti.

Geldikleri kasabada küçük sokak aydınlatmaları dışında hiç ışık yoktu. Ilık rüzgar saçlarını uçuşturuyordu. Yixing etrafı tembel bakışlarla şöyle bir süzdü. Yanında kıpırdanıp duran, tuttuğu elini çekiştirip onu bir yere götürmeye çalışan Jongdae'ye dikkatini veremiyordu. Tuttuğu elin yaydığı kavurucu hislerin bedenini kavramasına, aklını bulandırmasına izin vermekle meşguldü.

Jongdae arkasında, çekiştirirek yürüttüğü sessiz bedenin suspusluğundan rahatsız olmuş, aniden adımlarını sonlandırmıştı. Dikkatsizce ona çarpan zayıf, çıplak göğsün ona değmesinden şikayetçi olmamıştı. Vücudundan yeni bir dalganın geçmesinden memnundu.

"Bilmiyorum farkında mısın ama birazdan güneş doğacak. Yemeğini de ağzına ben veriyim mi istiyorsun anlamıyorum ki."

Düşüncelerinin sesini bastırıp ona seslenen Jongdae'ye baktı.

"Ha? A evet yemek doğru..." diye kendi kendine mırıldandı Yixing. Gözleri yine, birbirini kavramış ellerine kaymıştı. Elini Jongdae'den ayırdığında hissettiği soğukluktan hoşlanmadı. Kafasını sağa sola hızla sallayarak bu düşünceden vazgeçti. Güneş doğmadan önce avlanmalıydı. Şu an önemli olan buydu.

"Birazdan dönerim." Diye fısıldadı Yixing ve vampirlere has o hızıyla sesi daha Jongdae'nin kulaklarında yankılanırken yok oldu.

Yixing kendini avcı moduna alıp geri kalan herşeyi unuttu. Havayı bir derin solukta yutarcasına kokladı. Ağzına layık güzel bir av istiyordu. Bu zevki hakettiğine inanıyordu. Kafası patlayacakmışcasına düşüncelerden ağrımıştı artık. Jongdae'nin yaşam ağacını hala içinde hissetmek kalbini sıkıştırıyordu. Adamın tuhaf olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Ama merakını fazlasıyla cezbettiğini de reddedemiyordu. Boğazından rahatsız bir hırıltı koptu. Avcı halindeyken düşüncelerinin susması gerekirdi!

Bir anlık yakaladığı hoş kokuyla aniden gözleri karardı. Bir kere daha aynı kokuyu aldığında yerinden fırladı. Kokunun sahibinin evine, kilitli olmayan kapıyı çarparak hızla girdi. Yatakta sessiz horultularla uyuyan, yalnız olan ev sahibine usulca yaklaşıp üzerine gölge gibi çöktü. Yaydığı mest edici kokuyu bir kere daha içine çekti. Sabahlığının ucunu arkaya doğru savurdu.

Bir tapınağın çatısından onu izleyen Jongdae, gördüğü bu Yixing karşısında kendi kendine homurdandı. Hissettiği cezb oluş erkekliğinde derin bir etki bırakıyordu. Elindeki sıcaklığı yeniden hissediyordu. Eşsiz objelere olan inanılmaz düşkünlüğü onu ele geçiriyordu. Aradığınızda istemediğiniz kadar vampir bulabilirdiniz aslında ama Jongdae için bu solukbenizli ona benzersiz geliyordu.

Yixing yüzünü uyumakta olan avının boynuna gömdü. Hiç uğraşmadan uzun dişlerini adamın hoş kokulu tenine geçirdiğinde bıraktığı hırıltı onu izleyen gözlerin sahibine iyi gelmiyordu. Acıyla uyananan avının ağzını boştaki eliyle kapattı, sert çekişlerle adamın damarlarını boşaltmaya devam etti. Bitirdiğinde dilini önce sivri dişlerinde sonra dolgun dudaklarında gezdirdi. Kalan damlalarla kanın tadını bir kez daha dilinde hissetti. Doyumla ulaştığı zevkle kafasını geriye atıp, gözlerini bir süre kapattı, tadı ağzında bir süre daha tatmak istiyordu.

Tapınağın çatısında ettiği küfürlere daha yeni küfürler ekleyen Jongdae, sıkılı dişlerinin arasından kesik kesik çıkan nefesiyle bir efsun mırıldadı. Efsun, Yixing'in olduğu evin kapısına çarpıp büyük bir gürültü oluşturduğunda, vampirin dikkatini yeniden topladığını görüdüğüne memnun oldu. Yanında hissettiği esintiyleyse memnuniyeti katlanmıştı.

"Uzun sürdü." Dedi kafasını çevirmeden. Öfke ve cinsel gerginliğinin yarattığı kırmızı suratının görülmesini istemiyordu.

"Tüm sokağı ayağa kaldırdın! Ne diye uykularını bozdun ki milletin?"

"Dedi az önce birini sonsuz uykuya gönderen adam."

Yixing cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeden Jongdae'ye sadece gözlerini devirdi. Havanın artık ufak ufak aydınlanmaya başlıyor olduğunu ikisi de farkettiğinde Jongdae önce davranan olup, geldiklerinde yaptığı gibi bir portal açtı. Yixing'in koluna yapışıp çekerek onu beraberinde yine portaldan içeri sürükledi.

Portaldan çıkar çıkmaz Jongdae hızla dudaklarında bir kaç büyü sıralayıp onları pencerelere gönderdi. Ev güneş ışıklarını kabul etmeden bir kez daha karanlığa gömülmüştü. Derin bir rahatlamayla kendini en yakındaki tekli koltuğa bıraktı Yixing. Karşısındaki koltuğa kurulan Jongdae'ye kendi kendine neredeyse duyulmayacak kadar kısık sesle " _Teşekkürler_ " diye mırıldandı. Cevap olarak ondan küçük bir gülümseme aldı. Bugün yaşadığı duygusal yorgunluğu iliklerinde hisseden Yixing, kendini koltuktan ayırıp Jongdae'nin önceki sabah ona gösterdiği odaya yöneldi. Boynunun üzerinden bir bakış atıp "iyi sabahlar" diye mırıldandı.

Jongdae'ninse gözlerinin derinliklerinde hala Yixing'in o sert hali oynuyordu. Böylesine yumuşak, narin bir surata sahip birinin o dönüşümü... etkileyiciydi, fazlasıyla. Fırtına kokusunun tazeliğine iç çekti. Başı çok fena dertteydi. Düşünmeyi, ağır oynamayı, zamanı daha fazla umursamadı. Ne hissettiğini biliyordu ve bunu yaşayacaktı. Yerinden kalktı. Sessizliğin hakim olduğu sabahta ahşap zeminde ayak seslerini dinleyerek kapıya yaklaştı. Tek eliyle kapı kolunu kavradı. Çok kısa bir süre içerinin sessizliğini dinledi. Ardından kolu indirip karanlık odaya girdi.

Fısıltıyla karanlığa "aydınlan" diye emir verdiğinde loş bir ışık huzmesi odanın ortasında asılı kaldı. Gözlerini yatağın üzerinden ayırmıyordu büyücü. Yixing, yatağın demir başlığına sırtını vermiş onu bekliyormuşcasına oturuyor, bakışlarına karşılık veriyordu. Sabahlığın uçları yanlara dağılmış, bir omzunun üzerinden düşecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Gözleri kırmızının en yoğun tonundaydı. Jongdae gürül gürül yanan şöminesinde ateşi izliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Seri adımlarla aralarındaki boşluğu kapattı, tek bacağını yatağa koyup hızlı bir hareketle Yixing'in ensesini kavrayıp dudaklarını buluşturdu. Sertçe yakaladığı alt dudağı emdi. Ensesinde birleşen eller onu yakına çektiğinde daha da derinleştirdi öpücüğü. Yixing yatakta kendini aşağı doğru itip, öpücüğü kesintiye uğratmadan Jongdae'yi üzerine konumlandırdı. Bir elini ensesinde, saçların arasında bırakıp, diğer eliyle üzerine yaslanmış kıvrımlı sırtın üzerinden kalçalarına indirdi. Elinin kavradığı sıkı kalçayı sıkıp erkekliğine yaklaştırdığında, Jongdae'nin arzu dolu inlemesini dudaklarının arasından içine süzülmesini dinledi.

Jongdae şimdi bacaklarını beline dolamış beyaz vücudun dudaklarından kendini ayırdı. Ellerini bacaklarına konumlandırıp ayak bileklerinden başlayarak parmak uçlarını tenine sürterek yukarı doğru yol aldı. Soğuk tenin hissettirdikleri volkanla bile yarışamazdı. Altındaki bedenin geriye düşmüş kafası ve kapalı gözlerinden bakışlarını bir an olsun ayırmamıştı. Başından beri birbirine değen kalçalarını belli bir ritimde birbirlerine sürtüyor, erkekliklerinden yayılan hafif ama derin zevk dalgalarıyla kendilerinden geçiyorlardı.

"Gözlerini aç." Dedi anın etkisiyle derinleşen sesiyle Jongdae. "Bana bak"

Yixing denilene uyup bakışlarını simsiyah arzuyla kaplanmış gözlere sabitledi. Kendi parlak kırmızı gözleri çoktan alev alev olmuş, artık kızılın en koyu halindeydi. Jongdae, bu kızılların, bu soğuk tenin içinde yanıyordu. Alevlerle kaplı bir denizde keyif içinde yüzdüğünü hissediyordu. Teni, kemikleri eriyor, vücudundaki kan derecesini aşmış bu sıcaklıkta fokurduyordu. Alnını onu yakan vampire yasladı. Gencin dudaklarını dilinin ucuyla yaladı. Dahası için uzanan dudaklara hafifçe üfledi. Altındaki bedenin zevkle kendine daha da dayandığını farkettiğinde bir kez daha üfleyip, kıvrımlı ince dudaklar şişkin dudakların üzerinde yavaş ve hayaletvari biçimde sürtündü. Dudakları tüy dokunuşlarıyla baştan çıkarıyor, vampirden yayılan enfes kokuyla kayboluyordu. Dolgun dudakları bırakıp Yixing'in çenesinden aşağı öpmeye başladı. Yixing'se dudaklarındaki ince dokunuşların hisleriyle dudaklarını ısırıyor, boynunu emen Jongdae'nin saçlarını "daha çok" dercesine çekiyordu. Büyücü boynu ve omzu arasındaki yeri yalayıp emdiğinde dudaklarından kopan inleme duvarlarda yankılandı. Dişlerini aynı yere geçirdiğinde Yixing zevkten kendini kaybetme noktasındaydı. Dudaklarından dökülen anlamsız inlemeler, penisindeki akıntı ve sızı çok fazla gelemeye başlamıştı. Jongdae bir elini Yixing'in artan temposunu yavaşlatmak için onun kalçalarına bastırdı. Sürtünmelerinin bozulan ritmini yeniden sağladı. Diğeriyle soluk tenin omuzlarından düşmekte olan sabahlığından tek omzunu kurtarıp görünmeyen teni serbest bırakıyordu. Açılan köprükcük kemiğini öptü, sert dil darbeleriyle emdi. Boynunun önünden başlayarak yeni bir yola çıktı. Göğüsüne vardığında burada biraz oyanlanmaya karar verip, göğüs ucuna dilinin ucunu sürttü. Yavaşça üfledi. Belirginleşen göğüs uçlarını dudaklarını arasına alıp, hafifçe ısırırken dişlerinin arasındaki başa dilini sürüp genizinden bir üflemeyle altındaki bedeni zevkle haykırttı. Yixing'in iki eliyle omuzlarına geçen tırnaklarını, parmaklarının arasından sızan az miktarda kanı umursamadı. Efsunları sevişmenin izlerini gideremeyecekse niçin vardı ki? Kaldı ki aklını başından alan bu izleri silmeyi de istemiyordu. Uzun bir çekişle göğüs ucunu bırakıp üzerine fısıldadı.

"Sön" ve geldiğinde yaktığı ışık huzmesi yok oldu. Odayı yeniden karanlığa teslim etti.

...

Gününün nasıl geçtiğinin hiçbir önemi yoktu Jongdae için. İçinde yeni canlanmış periler gibi kıpır kıpır olan heyecanı, Yixing'in bir an önce uyanması için yalvarıyordu. Yanından kalkmayı, onu yatakta yalnız bırakmayı hiç istememişti ama uyumasına izin vermezse bir sabah tüm malzemelerinin yok oluşuna uyanabileceğiyle tehdit edildiğinde kalkmak zorunda kalmıştı. "Bu kadar yapışmana gerek yok" diye de uyarılmıştı.

Sanki yaşamı yeniden görüyor, yeniden teninde rüzgarın hafif dokunuşlarını hissediyordu. Şimdi kapısının önündeki bahçesinin biraz uzağında, dalları ve yaprakları aşağı sarkmış söğüt ağacının altında sırtını gövdesine dayamış yatarken hiçbir şey umrunda değildi. Kalbinin kendiliğinden, hiçbir uğraş olmadan, içerde onun yatağında yatan vampire açılmış olmasını huzurla karşılıyordu. Çöken akşam üzeri, güneşin son ışıltılarını da alıp gittiğinde, dalların hışırtısı ve esintisi kalbini pırpır ettiren adamın kokusunu ona taşımıştı. Yumulu gözlerini açmadan "geç kaldın" diye sitem etti. Yixing, arkasında dikildiği adamın göremeyeceğini bilse de kafasını diğer tarafa çevirip gülümsedi.

"Güneş anca gitti Jongdae"

"Güneş batalı tam bir dakika oluyor gün ışığım."

"Of tamam! Kedin kapıyı tutuyordu geçmeme izin vermedi, odadaki camdan çıktım. Oldu mu?"

Jongdae'den gelen kıkırtıya, adamın kafasına tokat atarak yanıt verdi. "Dalga geçme."

"Sana gülmüyordum. Gerçekten. Sincap geçti ona güldüm, gerçekten." Cevap gelmeyince bir daha denedi büyücü.

"Gel yanıma otur hadi."

İsteksizmişcesine yanına sokulup oturdu vampir. Omuzları birbirine değerek akşamın serin esintisi ve beraberinde getirdiği ormanın ferah kokusuyla birlikte oturdular. Bir süre sonra Yixing kafasını, Jongdae'nin omzuna koyduğunda o da kafasını onun üzerine koydu. İkisi de gözlerini yumup huzurla birbirlerinin ve ormanın kokusunun keyfini çıkardılar.

"Bütün insanlar, bana kulak verin, beni dinleyin, dünyayı dolduran herkes: Kızıl olan sevgilim beni çağırdı. Beni arayıp buldu. Ben tarladaki çiçeğim, vadide büyüyen zambak. Gerçek aşkın ve korkunun, anlayış ve kutsal umudun sahibiyim*." Aklına gelen cümleleri mırıldandı önündeki açıklığa Jongdae. Yanından gelen kıkırtıyla gözlerini açıp, bakışlarını soru sorarcasına omzundaki adama çevirdi. Yixing gördüğü bakışlara rağmen kıkırtısını kesmeyip gülmeye başladığında, Jongdae kendini ondan çekip kaşlarını çatarak baktı bu sefer.

"Ne!"

"Bu neydi şimdi?" kahkahalarının arasında söyledi Yixing.

"Ne demek 'neydi'? Sana sevgi dolu cümleler söyleyemez miyim?"

"Söylemesen daha iyi olacak galiba. Bu çok... ürpertici."

"Ürpertici he? Peki. Nasıl istersen. Bunu bildiğim iyi oldu Yixing, bundan sonra birbirimize saygı ekleriyle konuşalım."

"Jongdae öyle de-"

"Şiii Jongdae  _Bey_  lütfen." Dediklerine gözlerini devirdi Yixing. Dediğine pişman olmuştu.

"Jongdae kabul et çok tuhaftı bu."

"Sensin tuhaf." Cevabına oflayan Yixing, "şansım varken dişlerimi sana geçirmeliydim" diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Yanındaki keskin kulaklardan kaçmayan bu cümleye "a öyle mi? Aç karnını doyuracak başka bir aciz büyücü bul o zaman çünkü bu -kendini işaret ederek- artık yok." Diyip abartılı bir hareketle kafasını çevirip evine doğru yürümeye başladı Jongdae.

"Aciz sevgilim, benim için yeterli hızda kaçamıyorsun. Lütfen geri dönüp şunu keser misin?" Cevap olarak 'hah' diye bir omuz silkme aldığında gözlerini devirip, toprak yolda ağır adımlarla, elleri pijamasının cebine sokmuş, üzerindeki sabahlığının eteklerini rüzgarla uçurarak sevdiğini takip ediyordu. Aralarındaki mesafenin Jongdae'nin istediği gibi açılmasına izin verdi. Kızıl saçları hem rüzgardan hem de yeni uyanmış olmasından karmançormandı. Daha fazla sabredemeyip kendine has hızını kullanıp Jongdae'nin yanına bir çırpıda vardığında hepten karışmıştı. Büyücü farketmeden hızla koluna girip onu kendine döndürdü. "Özür dilerim. Bu kalbi yavaş atan romantikliği idrak edemeyen yaratığı affet." İnandırıcı olduğunu düşündüğü sevimli bir gülümseme sunduğunda fazla uzatmaya gerek görmeyen Jongdae kollarını sabahlığın yanlarından geçirip çıplak bele sarıp kendine çekti. Önce onunkine nazaran dolgun olan dudakları öptü, sonra burnunu sabahlığın düşüp açıkta bıraktığı omzuna sürterek kokusunu derince içine çekip derin bir öpücüğü de oraya bıraktı. Kendini çekmeden boynunda fısıltıyla "sana düzinelerce sabahlık almamız lazım" dedi. Yixing keyifle güldü. Ulaşabildiği tek açıklık olan boynu ve omzu arasındaki yere öpücük kondurdu.

"Hadi yerimize geri gidelim."

...

Gece yarısı olduğunda hala söğüt ağacının keyfini çıkarıyorlardı. Uzaklardan gelen kurt ulumaları, diğer lanetli yaratıkların ulumalarına karışarak kulaklarına çalınıyordu ama kendi dünyalarında olan bu ikilinin umrunda değildi. Yixing, Jongdae'nin bağdaş kurduğu bacaklarının üzerine başını koymuş sere serpe yerde uzanıyor, ince parmakların saçlarındaki yumuşak dokunuşlarıyla kendinden geçiyordu.

"Aklıma takılan birşey var." Diye söze başladı Yixing. Jongdae'den devam etmesi için onay bekliyordu.

"Evet?"

"Neden yalnızsın? Büyücüler topluklarıyla beraber yaşamaz mı?"

Yanındaki beden sıkıntıyla iç çekince biraz gerildi vampir. Yanlış bir soru sormuş olduğunu biliyordu ama merakını geçiremiyordu. Yaşam ağacında çok fazla yalnızlık ve mücadele hissetmişti. Bunların kafasını kurcalamasından kurtulamıyordu.

"Ben... aforoz edildim. Ailem de topluluğum da ırkım da beni istemedi."

"Neden?" dedi şaşkınlıkla. Böylesine güçlü bir büyücünün yanlarında olmasını istemezler miydi? Güç düşkünü gözü dönmüş varlık değil miydi büyücüler? Öyle duymuştu ama belki de yanlıştı.

"Çünkü onların olamayacağı kadar güçlüydüm. Güce tapan bir ırkın en büyük sorunu fazlasıyla kıskanç olmalarıdır. Ağacımda bunları mı hissettin? Kıskançlık mı? Onlara karşı öfke mi? Bunların bende olmadığını düşünüyordum." Dedi kendi kendine düşünür gibi.

"Hayır. Yalnızlık hissettim."

Jongdae biraz doğrulup yanındaki adamın gözleriyle karşı karşıya getirdi kendini.

"Ben de sende aynı şeyi hissettim."

"Nasıl? Jongdae benim ağacım yok." Yattığı kucaktan kalkıp oturur hale getirdi kendini. Hayatı boyunca ufak tefek ilişkileri ve poker oyunları dışında kimseyle muhattap olmamıştı. Ailesinden isteği dışında koparılmak ve bunun bir lanetle sonuçlanmasını hiç unutamamış, başkalarıyla bir türlü ilişki tutturamamıştı. Anne, babası zaten çok önce ölmüştü ama büyükannesi ve abisine duyduğu özlem, onların, onu lanetlenmiş bir yaratık olduktan sonra gördüklerindeki bakış kalbini kederle doldurmuştu. Kendini kontrol edemeyen, gözü dönmüş bir canavar değildi ki o. Hala hisleri vardı, hala çocukken büykkannesinin saçlarını okşayarak uyuttuğu, abisini işten sokağın başında bekleyerek karşılayandı. Kanla besleniyordu ama bu sevgiyi ondan almamıştı ki. Alastor değildi o. Neticede zaman yitip gitmiş, ondan korkan, tiksinen son kalan aile üyeleri de ölmüştü ve Yixing yalnız kalmıştı. Zaman içerisinde ne olduğunu kabullenip, intikamını almıştı ama bağ kurmak hiç onun arzusu olmamıştı. Ta ki bir kaderin, onu buraya getirmesine kadar...

"Bilmiyorum. Sanırım Tanrı Horus'un bir oyunu ya da hediyesiydi ama sen bana dokunduğunda ben de senin yaşamını hissettim: Yalnızlığını, hüznünü."

Yixing derin bakışlara sahip gözlerden kendi bakışlarını kaçırıp başka bir tarafa çevirdi. Çenesini saran parmakların sıcaklığına gözlerini kapadı. Parmaklar onu yeniden derin bakışlara çevirdiğinde gözlerini açmayı reddetti.

"Artık yalnız olmak zorunda değiliz." Diye fısıldadı vakur bakışlı adam. Soğuk tenin üzerine eğildi, kapalı göz kapaklarına birer öpücük kondurdu. Vampir bu dokunuşa istemsizce, genişce gülümsediğinde, Jongdae göz kapaklarından inip yanağındaki derin gamzeye dudaklarını bastırdı, kokusunu içine çekti, kısa bir süre öpücüğünü orada tuttu ve dudaklarını ayırdı. Geri çekildiğinde gözlerine ışıl ışıl bakan kırmızı gözlerle karşılaştığında gülümsedi. Gerçekten de huzurluydu. Yüzyıllar sonra...

"Ah..." diye derin bir iç çekti Jongdae. "gülüşün bana kalabalık hissettiriyor. Sanki kalbimde düzinelerce sen yürüyormuş gibi ağır ve kıpır kıpır oluyorum." Kalbinin atışlarını paylaşmak onunla beraber hissetmek istiyordu. Yixing'le bakışlarını buluşturduğunda hala gülümseyerek ışıl ışıl kırmızı gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. Kalbi engin ormanları, denizleri içine almış gibi dolu hissediyordu. Kırmızı gözlerin sahibinin normal bir vampirden hızlı atan ritmi kulaklarını dolduruyor, ona baktıkça gülümseyen dudaklarının incelip yanağında gamze oluşturması mutlulukla dolmasını sağlıyordu. Yixing eğilip kıvrık dudakları öptü. Jongdae de cevapsız kalmayarak öpücüğü büyütüp dolgun dudakları emdi, alt dudağını dişleriyle kavrayıp dudaklarıyla sardı.

Orada ormanın kıyısında, sabahın yakın zamanlarında, sıcak meltem; esintisini hiç kaybetmemişken, ikili hayatlarında olmadıkları kadar mutlu hissediyorlardı. Dudaklarındaki dokunuşları, kalplerindeki peri kıpırtıları, onlara neden ya da niye diye sorgulatmıyor, bu hislerin dahasını arzuluyorlardı. Birbirlerinin çehresine, karşı karşıya olmalarına rağmen, derin bir özlemle bakıyorlardı. Dönüp, ezkaza birleştikleri bugünleri anımsadıklarında kaderin varlığına, onları birleştiren Horus'a teşekkür edeceklerdi. Ama şimdi, uzak ağaçların üzerinde, yükseleceğinin haberini veren güneşe inat, birbirlerine bir an olsun değmeyen tenlerini dokunur, dudaklarını birleşik tutmakla daha ilgiliydiler. Kızıl gözlerden geçen duygulara, kahverengininki karışarak...

**Author's Note:**

> Notlar:
> 
> *Bu şekilde yazılmadığını biliyordum ama tuş ettin demesi konuşmaya biraz kaba kaçıyor. Kendi uydurduğu bir kelime olarak düşünebilirsiniz.
> 
> *Gaia; Antik Yunan'ın Doğa Ana, Toprağın Tanrıçası.
> 
> *Horus; Antik Mısır'ın büyük Tanrılarından. Dönem dönem farklı özellikleri olsa da çoğunlukla Göğün Tanrısı olarak bilinir. Koruyucu tanrı sınıfındadır. Horus şahin başıyla tasvir edilir.
> 
> *Horus'un gözü; Antik Mısır'da koruma sembolüdür. Jongdae burada koruma tılsımı olarak kullanıyor. Buna bağlı olarak Horus'un sağ gözünün güneşi, sol gözününse ay olduğuna, Horus izin verdiğinde göğe gittiklerine inanılırdı. Yazar burada Horus'un gözünü sağ gözü seçerek aklınca ironik işlere girişmiştir. Horus'un gözü koruma olmasına rağmen güneş Yixing için yok edicidir.
> 
> *Nut; yine Antik Mısır, dönem dönem değişik, çoğunlukla Cennetin Tanrıçası. Burada sadece kedinin ismi.
> 
> *Bastet; Kedilerin Tanrıçası, Neşe ve Koruyucu Tanrıça olarak da bilinir.
> 
> * Aurora Consurgens'dan -simya üzerine yazılmış bir eser- alıntı orjinalinde sahibiyim yerine annesiyim diyor.
> 
> -Son olarak; tek bir mitoloji baz alınmamıştır.


End file.
